Right person, Wrong Universe
by gunner brat
Summary: In a realm where Geo Stelar failed to save the world because of his past the three beings who failed to save the world tried to save the world again by summoning one didn't experience the loss of a father for three years. Even powerful beings that can turn back time and pluck one person from another universe can't see the future so they gamble one last time on Geo.
1. Omega-Xis meet Geo Stelar

Disclaimer:I don't own the franchise Mega Man and all of the characters, plots, rights etc belong to Capcom.

Geo Stelar rose gracefully from the floor as he paced and fretted trying to sense more than one feet around him. His mind was foggy and exhaustion bit at his heels both physically and mentally. He could just picture how his father would react when his father saw the telescope broken. He took care of it almost obsessively but a part was broken and in his panic he ruined any chances of fixing it. He knew Kelvin would just be furious so when the door opened he paled and hoped for once it was't his father. The door slowly opened and his mother came in holding some cookies. He paled but she seemed distracted by something and putting the bowl down on his desk told him not to eat too many because it was for the entire family. It was warm chocolate chip cookies just out of the oven. His mouth watered and she walked off mumbling something about a new gadget she saw on the television. He rolled his eyes but smiled. It made his mother happy and even though there was a room full of unused, unopened technology she was happier with them and their whole lives improved when she found something of actual use.

The sky darkened and it was eight in the evening when his father came home. He couldn't conceal his anxiety about breaking the telescope but his fathers gaze never left his mothers. It was a quiet dinner and he shuffled away from dinner being dismissed before he even had a chance to put the dishes away and wash them. He could practically feel the tension in his body as he looked out in the sky and wished that he could see the stars from his telescope. He bit back a sigh as he munched on one last cookie before cleaning up before bed. Checking that he had clean clothes, his homework in his bag, and didn't have a test to study for he went to bed dreaming of three beings calling him to do something. He saw another version of himself fall to his knees unable to bear it and it faded. The sense of dread never faded and he tossed and turned all night in a state limbo being half asleep and half awake. It was bright when he began to fall into a deeper stage of sleep and he never saw or felt himself being ripped from one universe to another.

The morning passed without notice to the slumbering Geo and he woke up feeling drowsy and as noon approached his could hear his mother call him to wake up. His body protested but it was to no avail as he became aware of his surroundings. He didn't see or hear Omega-Xis as he saw the time and rushing to get dressed and was about to ask why she didn't wake him up for school when she got a look at his face. She seemed older, sadder, and more tired than before and he was panicking that he would get a detention for skipping class. To his surprise she was the one who was shocked and worried because she checked his forehead as if he was sick. She forced him down in his seat and after putting food on his plate watched him eat. Feeling confused he ate mechanically and after done she took his plate and put it in the sink. A look of worry passed over her face before she forced a smile on her face.

"Mr. Boreal is visiting us this evening. After your done your homework and he's gone then you can got to Vista Point, okay?"she said looking nervous as if she expected him to be upset over it.

"He works with Dad, right? Why is he coming to visit?" he said not bothering to hide his confusion.

"You know how he likes to give me updates on Kelvin's status occasionally in person even if there's no change or news" she said.

"Dad's missing? When did he go missing? He was okay yesterday!" he said eyes wide with panic.

"Are you okay, Geo? Kelvin has been missing for three years now. You haven't gone to school since he went missing!" she said looking disturbed.

"Yeah, Sorry mom, I think I'm just tired. Can I go to my room to do my homework?" he said looking calm.

"Of course, Geo, I'll let you know when Aaron is here. Remember that you need to write it by hand too." she said nodding to herself.

Geo hobbled slowly towards his room without seeing anything. His father was fine and he just saw him last night. His father would be mad about him breaking the telescope. His eyes widened and he raced towards his room. Reaching for the door he paused and looked around. The hall way was different with fewer paintings, and it was carpet instead of hard wood. He opened the door and the room was different too. The room had practically no mess and even the mess seemed to have it's place. His backpack was missing and running to the telescope that just last night was almost in pieces was in pristine condition. He didn't even see the areas that he ruined by accident. Every piece was polished, working perfectly with obvious care taken to maintain an almost pristine state despite considerable usage with the only flaws hard-earned and probably impossible to clean or fix.

"Looking over your precious telescope again?" asked a voice.

Feeling like he could jump out of his skin he looked around, "Who's there? Why can't I see you?" he asked to the empty room.

"Put on your visor, kid. What's wrong with you *this* time?" the voice said dryly.

His hand wandered to the visors that hung around his neck and he pulled it up to his face and screamed, "What are you? Why are you here?"

The creature nearly slammed his face against his palm, "Quiet down, will you? You don't want your mom to hear us, do you?" he said.

Staring stupidly at the invisible creature he stuttered before fining his voice, "I guess not, but can you answer my questions, please?"

Growling the creature harshly replied, "My name is Omega-Xis and I come from the planet FM. We agreed to be partners because I need you and you want to know about what happened to your father!" he said while staring into Geo's eyes.

"My father isn't missing or dead! My mom and I had dinner with him just last night and he's going to be furious with me when he sees that I broke the telescope he gave me!" he half shouted half strangled out.

The blue alien floated closer until he was closer enough for their breath to mix and let out a roar, "Who are you? You look like Geo, but you aren't him..." the being trailed off before floating away.

"I don't know who you think I should be but my name is Geo Stelar, I am a student of Echo Ridge Elementary, Class 1-A and I don't know anyone my age whose father went missing." he said daring for the being to contradict him.

Staring at the young boy who he bonded with he spoke uncertainly for the first time, "The Geo Stelar that I've come to know is a lot different than you, boy. Your father didn't go missing at all, did he? I don't sense the same degree of sadness from you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Why does everyone think dad has been missing for three years?" he asked almost softly.

"Call me Mega. The reason why is because he *has* been missing since you were eight. From what I understand since then you have stopped going to school, stare into space, tinker with machines and that telescope, go out only to see the stars hoping to find your old man, and do homework by over there. All in all, a very depressing, anti-social and boring life." Mega said.

"Mega, why are you here, and where's dad?" he asked almost brokenly before holding onto the last dinner with Kelvin last night.

Shrugging Mega spoke flatly, "No idea to either kid. You should really do your homework or else you'll fall behind."

Nodding more to himself he sat down and ran through the lessons and did the homework in silence. His mothers voice broke it just after he finished the last question. Looking up questionably at Mega he wondered if the invisible alien could help him out but shrugging Mega just laughed and floated off. Taking off the visors and putting them on he looked around is surprise. Despite the world being darkened it was like a whole hidden world was revealed with them on. Taking them off he left his room wondering if he would ever see *his* parents again. The walk to the living room was one of the longest, he could feel his heart racing and wondered if they would notice his 'strange' behavior.

"Hey there, Geo" Aaron Boreal shouted as he approached, "how are you holding up, kid?" he asked casually with a hint of confusion on his face.

"I'm doing fine . School is going well and I..." he trailed off looking at his feet instead of at Aaron Boreal.

"I see, well there's no new news about Kelvin unfortunately, but I do have some good news of sorts. I was recently promoted at AMAKEN and there's now a team looking for him with me. If he's out there and still alive we'll find him. He was a brilliant man, Geo, if there's a way to survive he'd take it and do anything he could to get back to you and your mom." said looking in Geo's eyes.

Silently Geo agreed but looking up and smiling brightly he spoke, "Of course he would. I just wish he was here with us instead of..." he trailed off unsure of continuing.

Nodding solemnly Aaron Boreal brought himself up to his full height and hugged the reluctant and stiff Geo and messed up the young boys hair, "Now run along Geo. I want to talk to your mother about some things. Be sure to dress warmly when you go to Vista Point. Your mom worries and I don't think you want to get sick."

Turning away he ran to his room and changing clothes to something warmer in case it got cold. Mega followed behind as he finished. The adults were on the couch talking in hushed tones and looking at the night sky he smiled. He shouted he was going and was out the door locking the door behind him. Looking around he shrugged and decided to go to Vista Point anyway. He would have to be there just in case his mother went looking for him. His day was always brightened by seeing the night sky and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the stars tonight.


	2. Luna Platz

Luna Platz

Disclaimer:I do not own Megaman.

Authors note:I have no idea the 'path' to Vista point is in the game so I will be making the directions up and keeping it that way.

Geo bit back a sigh of relief after the door closed. He could barely believe he got away without seeming obvious. He looked around and jogging around and took in the view. He wasn't allowed out late and the last time he was out this late to see the stars was on his birthday with his mom and dad. He paced himself but looking around all he could do was stare into the darkening sky and walk in the general direction of Vista point. He paused and at Bud's door and was tempted to knock on the door and visit one of his close friends. Mega lurking in the background sighed and wanted to hit Geo on the head as he appeared to knock and whispered loudly in Geo's right ear as he slowly approached and was going to knock.

"Hey, what's the big idea Mega?" he whispered as he put the visor on.

"You don't *know* anyone here remember? No friends? Haven't been to school in years?" Mega said in a dry tone.

"Oh right," he said blushing pulling back his arm and looking around, "I don't supposed you'd know where Vista Point is? I'm not really used to walking around here this dark" he said blushing.

" It's this way." Mega said pointing and floating away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Geo whispered and chased after the blue alien.

Geo ran after the glowing blue alien not pausing to look around since no one was out at this time. Too intent on reaching on the retreating figure he collided forcefully with a warm body just leaving a house. His heart raced as he looked at the stunned figure that he bowled over. The lights from the window bathed them in a weak yellow light. She wore a simple buttoned night shirt and pants. Her hair was curled going down to her shoulders. He stared in surprise and hastily got up and moved to let her up offering a hand.

"Luna, are you okay?" he asked standing over her.

She blinked turning her head towards him and regarding her with familiar blue eyes, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" she demanded with with her arms across her chest and in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Uh, sorry. My names Geo Stellar. I live around here- I have seen you around and..." he trailed off wincing at the obvious lie.

"You are the infamous Geo Stellar? The constantly absent student in my class?" he winced at her sharp response as he helped her up.

"I don't believe I'm that famous but I guess I am that Geo Stellar- It can't be that common of a name. You are Luna Platz, right?" he said hoping she didn't catch his hurt look at her not knowing him.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing out so late and in a rush?" she said.

"I am going to Vista Point to star gaze. I was a bit distracted so I didn't see you so I ran into you, Sorry." he said blushing.

"I see. Well, help me with picking up the garbage and only then can you leave." she said imperiously expecting him to agree.

He couldn't help but laugh but agreed moving towards the squashed bag, "That sounds fair. I did run into you after all. So Luna, how are you this lovely night?" he asked with a small smile.

Looking at him suspiciously she was silent, "Fine until you ran me over. You will go to school tomorrow." she said in a tone that demanded obedience.

Still smiling he handed her the bag, "Well we'll see about that. I hope you have a good night Miss Platz." he said with a small bow and his gaze following Mega.

The half walk and half run to Vista was long one with Mega glancing back. Finally reaching Vista point he felt small. The sky was perfectly clear and he could see the stars clearly even without the telescope. Mega was floating near the telescope and he neared it grinning and nearly bouncing.

"What are you so happy about, kid? Does it have to do with that girl, Luna?"Mega asked curious.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's okay though I guess since she lived there her father didn't die yet." he said.

"I see, do you know what happened?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, she got sick during a mall grand opening that her parents helped make. Her mother was bitten by a snake but was treated in time but her father died along with a few others." he said.

Mega's voice cracked slightly, "That's too bad. I guess know her well?" Mega said.

"Know her? She was- is- my best friend and we went on a few play dates as children. I... I kind of like her and her parents they didn't approve of me either as her friend. Though her mom eased off after her father died. It was hard on all of us but I did my best to be there for Luna and her mother. She spent a few nights at my place when her mom sometimes just didn't come home." he said.

"What about the boy whose door that I stopped you from knocking?" Mega asked.

"Oh, who, Bud? He's my best friend too. He was a bit of a bully though before. He kind of pushed me around before until I got hurt protecting Luna and long story short he bonded with her after she exploded. I still hang around with them but I prefer to hang out with Daniel at school." he said.

"Who is Daniel?" Mega asked.

"He's the teacher assistant of a younger class. I've known him since I was part of the class he has been helping. I've spent most of my lunches with him. He's absolutely brilliant." he said.

"What are your plans anyway, Geo? I have been getting bored looking at you sulk in your room and star at the skies" Mega said.

"School wouldn't be much better either, you know. I would be busy most of the time with school or homework and you would be forced to endure hours of listening to people teach me things." he said.

"Well, it *has* to be better than this. I want to go to school anyway." Mega said petulant.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should go right away to be honest. I know most of my classmates but I'm not sure I could handle this either."he said.

"Well, I don't care what you think because I want to go to school" Mega said.

"Fine, but only after a few days. I wouldn't mind missing school for a few days to get used to this." he said.

The walk home was much quieter. Geo was deep in thought and Mega was happy to keep silent. The darkness deepened but following the glowing mane of his invisible companion he made it home without running into Luna. He paused at her landing wondering if he should knock but looking at it he felt nervous. The lawn he knew was slightly overgrown, the flowers less, and cared for diligently by Luna's mother. This one was like before the death as the grass was cut precisely to neighborhood standards, flowers were pristine, and if you folded it in half the image would be the exact same on both sides. He shook his head and walked away half disappointed by the sight. Mega watched his human quietly and he held back a sigh in relief when Geo walked the way to his house rather than knock on the door.

"Wait a minute, Geo, we need to talk before you go in." Mega said as they neared the door.

"Exactly what do we need to talk about Mega?" he asked.

"You really need to stop replying to what I say out loud. No one can see me and I usually talk to you quietly enough they'd have to be beside to hear me and you have been replying pretty loudly." Mega said.

"You're telling me that I've been talking to myself the entire time that we've been talking?" he said.

"Of course you have. I just didn't tell you before now because it amused me but I don't think you should let your mom hear you talk to yourself." Mega said.

"If I could, Mega, I would hit you but I agree. I'll try to not reply to loudly." he said.

"Your home early for going out later than normal. Was it cloudy out tonight or something?" she said.

"No mom, I just felt tired and figured I should get to bed early." he said.

"Well, make sure to brush your teeth well, and wash your hands before bed time." she said.

"I will mom. I... I love you. Good night." he said stumbling.

"Sleep well, Geo. I'll wake you if you don't get up in time" she said.


End file.
